


What Are You Doing? (Or, 5 Times Castiel Failed To Propose To Dean & the 1 Time He Succeeded.)

by Trickster88



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster88/pseuds/Trickster88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times Castiel failed to propose to Dean & the 1 time he succeeded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Are You Doing? (Or, 5 Times Castiel Failed To Propose To Dean & the 1 Time He Succeeded.)

**Author's Note:**

> AN-So this just happened. First piece of shameless fluff I’ve really ever written. O: Wanted it to be crack BUT NO.
> 
> Important things to note:
> 
> Dean and Castiel are in an established relationship.  
> Gabriel is alive.  
> Castiel gathered some of his proposal ideas from [ this](http://1000proposals.com/) website.
> 
> I also made a fanvid for this fic which I will link to in the story.
> 
> Enjoy the fic!

*** 

“What do you think it is?” Sam questioned, biting into his burger. Dean shrugged, taking a swig of his beer.

“I don’t know man, maybe a shape shifter?” Sam shook his head, eyes narrowing in thought.

“Nah, I don’t think so. Maybe we-”

“DEAN WINCHESTER.” Sam and Dean turned at the all-too-familiar, and way-too-loud gravelly voice, gaping at the trench coat-donning angel standing on top of a Formica table with a bullhorn.

“DEAN WINCHESTER.” Castiel repeated, somewhat puzzled by the volume that the bullhorn amplified his voice to. “DEAN WINCHESTER.”

“Cas!” Dean growled, standing up and moving towards the angel. Castiel made eye contact, but continued to speak.

“PATRONS OF FIVE GUYS. I ASK YOU ALL TO WITNESS AS-”

“CAS!” Dean shouted, snatching the bullhorn from his boyfriend’s hands. “What are you DOING?”

“Dean, I-” Castiel began, but Dean cut him off again.

“We’re working a case! You can’t just text me? Jesus, Cas.” Castiel looked down at the floor.

“I did not think-” Dean shook his head, glaring at a nearby patron that dared look over at the fiasco in the corner.

“No, you didn’t. The hell!” Snorting angrily, Dean stormed out of the restaurant, Sam quickly following.

“I did not think that it would be appropriate,” Castiel continued quietly to himself, watching wistfully out the window as Sam and Dean crossed the street to the Impala. “to ask you to marry me over a text.”

***

“Hey Bobby, I’ve got beer-Cas!” Dean walked into Bobby’s kitchen, surprise washing over his expression.

Castiel stood next to the stove, trench coat covered in what appeared to be flour. Various ingredients and half-prepared food were strewn about the counter, and a large pot sat atop the stove, bubbling loudly.

“What are you doing?!” Dean asked, eyebrows rising. The angel looked up at Dean, an unreadable emotion in his eyes, and opened his mouth to answer.

As he did so, a large, brown bubble popped, splattering whatever was in the pot across the kitchen, Dean and Castiel included.

Dean closed his eyes, jaw clenching and unclenching in words unsaid. His eyes fluttered open, controlled shock and bewilderment evident.

“What are you  _doing?_ ” Castiel looked down at the flour and mystery sauce covering his chest before slowly raising his right hand. In it, he held a gooey spatula, though Dean wasn’t entirely sure  _what_ the gooey substance was.

“Cooking.” Dean shook his head, wiping a spot of sauce off the side of his face. He tasted it, immediately gagging.

“Dear Lord Cas, we could gank a ghoul with this! And they eat all  _kinds_ of nasty shit!” Dean shook his head, a hysterical giggle bubbling up in his throat. “What the hell are you trying to cook for anyway? You don’t eat!”

Castiel didn’t answer, fixing Dean with one of his infamous puppy dog looks.

“C’mon,” Dean sighed, kissing the angel on the cheek with a mischievous smile and nodding towards the door. “Let’s go for burgers before Bobby comes back and banishes your ass with a sigil.”

***

“Come on Cas, it’s not that hard.” Gabriel held out a rose, leaning back in his chair. “Go on.”

Castiel eyed the archangel carefully, slowly accepting the rose. He held it, contemplating what was being requested of him.

“Gabriel, I do not think this is a good idea.” Gabriel rolled his eyes, threading his hands behind his head.

“You’ll never know if you don’t try. Come on baby brother, I’m getting bored over here.” Castiel stared at him for another moment before lifting the rose to his lips. Gabriel nodded.

“Yes, that’s right. Hold it between your teeth.” Castiel bit the rose, hard, and Gabriel shook his head.

“No, you’re not chewing a piece of steak, it’s a freakin’ flower.” Castiel loosened up. The archangel gestured to his trench coat.

“Off.” Castiel shrugged the coat off, but Gabriel protested.

“No! He’s going to want a show.” Slowing to a snail’s pace, Castiel slipped the trench coat off. Gabriel shrugged.

“We’ll have to work on that. Continue.” Castiel attempted to slink forward, stopping in front of his brother. Gabriel raised an eyebrow, gesturing to his lap.

“Well?” With a determined expression, Castiel climbed ineptly onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around Gabriel’s neck and leaned forward, offering the rose.

“Sweet Jesus Cas, that sucked Lucifer’s tit. You have the sex drive of a tree. And what’s with that expression? Are you taking a  _dump_? Sincerely, unimpressed.” Castiel glared at him, spitting the flower at him.

“It is not going to work. This was unwise. Let us try something else.” Gabriel didn’t seem bothered by their proximity, instead choosing to take the flower between his fingertips and twirl it expertly.

“It just takes a little practice, Cas. Dean will love it. Most romantic thing I’ve ever done.” Castiel raised an eyebrow, unsure if receiving romantic advice from  _Gabriel_ was the best idea. He had seen that  _Casa Erotica_ film, and while his knowledge of porn was severely limited, he wasn’t sure that constituted as romance.

The only reason he was even  _listening_ to Gabriel was because Dean seemed to  _enjoy_ the pornography.

“I want this to be special.” Castiel stressed, shoulders sinking. Gabriel’s lips twisted into an unconcerned smile.

“Sex is sex, Cas.” Castiel looked away, and Gabriel’s eyes narrowed in suspicion. He shifted the younger angel in his lap, forcing Castiel to face him again.

“It  _is_ just sex, right?” Castiel didn’t answer, looking everywhere but Gabriel’s face. Gabriel poked him, a spark of white energy shocking him.

“Ow!” Castiel glared at him again. “Alright! I…I wanted to…propose to him.”

“Aw, baby Cas is growing up! You want to have little human babies with him!” Gabriel accused jokingly. Castiel looked away, cheeks glowing red.

“I do not think that is possible, Gabriel.” Gabriel nudged him, winking slyly.

“You’re an angel. Miracles happen.” Castiel shook his head sadly. Gabriel sighed, composing himself to give some serious advice to his younger brother.

“Don’t worry Cas, I’ll help you. And you’re going to  _need_ the help; if you think proposing via  _lap dance_ is a viable option.” Gabriel shook his head, and Castiel frowned.

“You just said it was the most romantic thing you had ever done.” Gabriel smirked, preparing for a saucy retort, when the panic room door flew open.

Dean, Sam, and Bobby burst in, brandishing guns and knives. The three humans froze, blinking at the strange scene before them.

“Uh…we heard voices…” Sam stuttered. Bobby shook his head, glaring murderously, as if to say,  _not in my house._

“What are you doing?” Dean demanded, eyes narrowing. Gabriel tossed the flower at him as Castiel stood up.

“Baby angel over here was looking for a few tricks to surprise you with. He’s going to need some work.” Gabriel grinned at Castiel, winked at Sam, and disappeared.

  

  1. “Cas?” Dean asked. Castiel smiled sheepishly.   
  



“It was supposed to be a…surprise.” Dean rolled his eyes with an amused smile, lowering his gun. He approached the angel, leaning in to drag his lips down Castiel’s neck. The angel involuntarily shivered, and Dean pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

“You’re too cute.” Dean leaned in again, and Sam grabbed Bobby’s shoulder, pulling him back out into the hallway.

“Beer?” Bobby nodded wildly, quickly making for the staircase.

“Is that even a question, boy?”

***

“Dean,” Castiel appeared beside his boyfriend, a determined expression upon his face. Dean smiled.

“Hey, Cas. What’s up?” Dean greeted him, turning back to the table full of Bobby’s resource papers before him. Castiel moved forward, unfurling a wrinkled piece of paper in his left hand.

“Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

I think that I,

Want to fuck you.” Castiel frowned, peering closely at the paper. He glared up at the ceiling as Dean turned to him, choking on his laughter.

“Uh, what?” Castiel swiftly dropped down to his knees, and Dean chuckled.

“I’m glad to see you’re developing a libido, but-what are you doing? Come on, get up. I’ve got work to do.” Dean ruffled Castiel’s hair playfully, once again turning his attention to the research before him. Castiel let his mouth hang open for a moment, willing himself to say the words and get it over with.

“Sorry,” Castiel muttered, standing up and copping out. “Gabriel gave me that one.”

***

“Gabriel!” Castiel hissed, looking around for his brother. “Gabriel!”

“I’m right here, keep your coat on.” Gabriel grumbled, appearing in Bobby’s empty scrapyard from thin air. The archangel marched up to Castiel, dumping a bundle of white fur in his arms.

“There’s the fluffy little bastard.” Castiel peered down cautiously at the [puppy](http://www.funnycutepics.com/wp/wp-content/uploads/2011/01/White-Wolf-Pup-wolves.jpg), flinching violently when it pawed at his coat. Gabriel did not seem very friendly towards the small creature, and Castiel wondered if he should rethink his proposal plan.

“Thank you, brother.” Castiel swallowed heavily, looking up desperately at Gabriel. The archangel stopped glaring at the puppy for a moment, nodding encouragingly to Castiel. Castiel returned the acknowledgment, and Gabriel disappeared.

“Cas?” Dean’s voice echoed across the scrapyard, and Castiel turned, disappearing and reappearing directly behind his lover on the other side of the scrapyard. Dean jumped, exhaling sharply.

“Jesus Cas, way to give me a heart atta-what the hell is that?” Castiel lifted the puppy up, presenting it to Dean.

“Dean, I-” Dean cut him off, skittering back several paces.

“I’m allergic to dogs! Shit!” The human raced back inside, and Castiel choked on his words.

“What am I  _doing_?” Castiel muttered to himself with a sigh, dropping the puppy to the ground.

 _I cannot be romantic somebody else’s way. If I am going to do this,_ Castiel thought, face hardening in utter determination.

 _I’m going to do it my way._

***

“So they were holed up in that rundown shit-shack?” Bobby questioned skeptically. Dean nodded, dropping into one of the chairs next to the desk. Sam plopped down next to the window, hair matted with dirt and blood from the boys’ latest job.

“Yep. Some downgrade.” Dean snorted. “But we burned the bastards through and through.”

Bobby opened his mouth to speak, but suddenly, [music began playing](http://trickster88.tumblr.com/post/14931628463/made-for-this-fic). The three hunters jumped up, tense, before Castiel appeared in the doorway.

“Cas?” Dean asked warily. He crouched, eyes flickering around for danger.

“ _I want to see your face in every kind of light._

 _In fields of dawn, and forests of the night._

 _And when you stand before the candles on a cake,_

 _Oh, let me be the one to hear the silent wish you make_.” Castiel stepped forward, spreading his arms and gazing at his lover soulfully as he sang. Dean exchanged wide-eyed looks with Bobby and Sam, brow furrowed.

“ _What are you doing the rest of your life?_

 _North and south and east and west of your life;_

 _I have only one request of your life,_

 _That you spend it all with me_.” Dean stared at Castiel, the meaning behind the song beginning to dawn on him.

“ _All the seasons and the times of your days;_

 _All the nickels and the dimes of your days;_

 _Let the reasons and the rhymes of your days;_

 _All begin and end with me_.” Dean wiped away the tears that began to leak from his eyes.

“Cas, I-” Castiel cut him off, starting into another stanza, slightly louder than the last.

“ _I want to see your face, in every kind of light._

 _In the fields of dawn, and the forests of the night._

 _And when you stand before the candles on a cake,_

 _Oh, let me be the one to hear the silent wish you make_.” Dean nodded silently, faintly smiling.

“ _Those tomorrows waiting deep, in your eyes._

 _In the world of love that you keep, in your eyes._

 _I’ll awaken what’s asleep in your eyes,_

 _It may take a kiss or two_.” Castiel’s sincerity was evident in his expression, and his voice climaxed with each word. He moved forward, love blazing as he finished his serenade.

“ _Through all of my life;_

 _Summer, winter, spring and fall of my life._

 _All I ever will recall of my life,_

 _Is all of my life, with you_.” Dean wiped furiously at the unexpected tears, drawing in a large breath. Castiel gazed lovingly at him, presenting a small velvet box. Bobby and Sam looked on, immobilized.

“What are you doing the rest of your life?” Castiel asked. Dean let out his breath with a few more tears, grinning a Cheshire Cat-worthy grin.

“You were never one for conventional phrases.” He laughed, accepting the box. “Yes.”

“You’re welcome.” Gabriel revealed himself in the corner of the room, holding a small boom box. He winked at his brother and disappeared again as the newly-engaged couple hugged.

“Damn.” Bobby said, as if the one word summed up the entire scene. “Guess I have to break out my good liquor.”

And Castiel smiled.

***


End file.
